


When You're Done

by yorkisms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Familial Relationships, Families of Choice, Massacre/No Mercy Run, Other, Undyne the Undying fight prequel, the major character death is implied but I'm marking it to be safe, the two pages of dad asgore campaign 2k16, this thought came to me and I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne arrives with bad news, and a mission she's assigned herself. Asgore is less sure, but considering the circumstances, he really can't tell her not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Done

**Author's Note:**

> So I was half-asleep this morning, and I had this idea. And I got out of bed. And I wrote this. 
> 
> It's 8 AM. 
> 
> So this is completely unedited and I did it in under an hour. 
> 
> The only other one of my dad Asgore pieces that this isn't timeline-contingent to is the post true pacifist one, for obvious reasons. 
> 
> Enjoy your pain, and onwards goes the two pages campaign.

Asgore Dreemurr was quite used to Undyne bursting into his garden (or wherever he happened to be) out of breath and upset. It happened more often than you'd think. 

This time was different, though. Something felt more ominous about it, before Undyne even opened her mouth. 

"Serious problem," Undyne managed, before pressing one gloved hand to her forehead. 

"Very serious."

"What's happened?" Asgore asked. Undyne dragged her hand down her face. 

"There's a human-"

Asgore's face immediately changed, and Undyne noticed, shaking her head.

"That's not the bad part. They're killing everyone they encounter. I told you about Papyrus-"

"Your friend, yes-"

"He's dead," Undyne interrupted. "They killed him. They're making their way through Waterfall right now and I had to come to tell you."

"What are you doing with the people."

"Alphys is taking them into her lab, there's a hidden door-" Undyne twitched her hand.

"I'm supposed to warn you that they're coming and try to stop them at Waterfall."

Alarm crossed Asgore's face. 

"Undyne-"

"I know, you said no killing humans, but if I don't do this everyone else will die!"

Logically, Asgore was aware of that. Emotionally...well. He and Undyne had a bond like no other, like that of a parent and their child but strengthened by their work together. 

"I've done this before. If I can't do it, either you can or we have no chance against them. I can do it, and I have to try." 

"Don't remind me that you have," Asgore replied. "I simply- don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be fine, old man, have some faith." 

Asgore sighed, grabbing Undyne by the shoulders. He had seen plenty of humanity, maybe too much, maybe more than enough for his (conditionally immortal) lifetime. Undyne had seen very little, the ones she had seen had been shortly dispatched- some by her, some by Asgore himself. Maybe he should have warned her against it, maybe- but she was right, of course. She had to go, otherwise they would have no chance. 

He hated it when she was right. Of course, he had taught her everything she knew, so maybe he should just listen to himself. 

He did.

"Come back here when you're done. Make sure you're focused. Use your magic well. Make me proud, child."

Undyne gave him a nod, then threw her arms around him. 

"I will."

Asgore released her, and gave her a nod. 

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone," Undyne said, confidently, before turning and exiting the throne room. 

What a child he had raised. 

Asgore considered the possibility that she would fail, and hoped against it, not knowing anything for sure.

What a death he was sending her to.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudos/bookmark for my writer ego. 
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to talk to me on tumblr it's mttbrand-suffering! I do take requests, depending on whether I have the energy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
